Love Undesired?
by DracoLover2007
Summary: What happens when Harry is forced to Marry the man he hates the most? Will he fall in love? or will he be miserable the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back with a new story...I would like to give a shout out to Dez, my Beta...she added a couple of her own words and made the story much better and i'm so glad she did. plz read and review!

Rating:T (for now)

Harry potter does not belong to me...i'm getting no money for posting this

**Prologe**

"Harry, you must do this, it's the law" Dumbledor told a seventeen year old Harry Potter.

Harry was just told, that because of a new law,he was to marry Professor Snape, his most hated potions master The law stated that any wizard at the age of seventeen was to marry before they turned eighteen or they would get into trouble with the ministry, resulting in 2-3 years in prison, because yes, the ministry was crazy.

"But I thought I could pick who I wanted to marry." Harry stated.

"You can but Professor Snape is the best choice for you. He can keep you safe from harm"

Harry frowned, he hated when people treated him like he would break with the slightest of touches.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Snape walked in.

"Mr. Potter" Snapes deep voice rang out in Harry's mind.

**Chapter One**

"Why does this always happen to me?" Harry complained

"Well Dumbledor said it was for your own good." Hermione said.

"How can you say that, 'Mione?" Ron asked in discust.

Harry sighed and slouched on the couch.

The next morning, after breakfast the trio had potions, Harry was dreading it the more then a face off with Voldemort. As they entered Harry took a deep breath and looked up to the front of the classroom. He saw snape who was now looking back at him.

"It'll be ok mate." Ron assured Harry as he patted his back

Harry sat himself down and frowned, it was going to be a long class…

After class Snape approched Harry as he was packing up. "I require a word with you, Potter." Snape sneered.

Harry nodded and they went to Snapes office to sit.

"In such cases, it is understandable that you do not approve of someone like myself, but I feel it would not be amiss for this relationship to proceed." Snape told Harry.

"I don't… not like you" Harry said looking any where but Snapes face.

Snape was surprised by this confession. "Very well, I apologize for assuming something without asking first." Snape said.

"It's ok"

Snape smiled a little and Harry was taken aback Snape had a nice smile

Snape noticed Harry looking at him oddly. "What is it?"

Harry looked up, then down just as fast. "Huh, oh nothing" Harry blushed "I should go"

Harry got up and started towards the door

"Can we set up a time to talk?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. "Ummn… after dinner?" Harry suggested

"That would be acceptable." Snape smiled.

Harry was back in the common room with Ron and Hermione

"What did Snape want?" Ron asked

"Just wanted to talk" Harry replied

Hermione smiled. "See Ron, hes not all bad"

Ron frowned. "Whatever"

Harry laughed. "It's ok Ron, really."

During dinner Harry kept looking over at Snape, as if trying to decide if what they

had talked about after class was the truth.

"Harry, when are you meeting with him?" Hermione asked

Harry looked at her. "After dinner, why?" he asked confused

"Looks like he wants to start early"she said

Harry looked over at Snape who had gotten up from his seat and was heading toward the door he motioned for Harry to follow

"Ok, well here I go" he said as he waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Harry followed Snape to his office. When they entered Harry looked around and

noticed Snape had changed the room a bit, it was more welcoming more lights and

an extra chair and table… it was nice.

"Would you like some Tea?" Snape offered

Harry nodded.

Snape went to pour the tea as Harry sat down and put his hands on his lap.

When Snape sat down as well Harry looked at him and tilted his head a little.

"Why me?"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter to my story. is not letting me do page breaks for some reason so bare with me and don't flame me. Again I wanna thank yaoi-fied aka Dez for helping me out.

Warning: none yet

Pairings: SS/HP

Don't own anything but the story line

**Chapter two**

"Why me?" Harry asked Snape as they sat down for some tea.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that question. If you are asking why I chose to marry you, Dumbledore should have already informed you as to why." Snape said as he sipped his tea

Harry sighed. "Sir, I don't believe that you chose me, of all people to marry, just to help keep me safe." Harry replied with out thinking.

Snape, looking hurt at the comment, stood. "I see. As I have already warned Dumbledore, this… relationship simply will not work. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now, Mr. Potter."

Snape left the room leaving Harry very confused. 'What just happened?'

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Snape was pacing back and forth in his room; he had left in a hurry so as not to show his emotions. It really hurt him to hear Harry say those things to him. 'Do I really come off as careless?' He asked himself. He sat down and took out some paper and a quill. He was going to make this right.

_Dear Harry,_

_I fear I must, once again, apologize for my actions. Such as yourself- I also have much on my mind, concerning this new law. A law, which I'm sure you will agree, is not as such a benefit to Wizarding society as many would like to believe. _

_I wish to speak with you again__,__ soon__, __if that is to your liking__._ _W__e must show the __M__inistry__ an untied__front,__ even if it's not true. __Please allow me a proper chance to show you my actions are just. I'm sure that if we are given a sufficient amount of time, we may become friends… perhaps more…_

_I await your response. Time is of the essence._

_S. Snape_

Snape sealed the letter and gave it to his owl, ready to be delivered to Harry.

Snape sighed. "I hope this works."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry was sitting in the common room when Ron and Hermione entered.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her and shrugged, he didn't want to tell them that he was kicked out for opening his mouth at the wrong time.

"That bad?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't say anything and his friends were worried.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the window and Harry saw an owl.

"Harry, it's for you." Ron said as he handed the letter to him.

Harry took the letter, and started to open it when something caught his eye on the windowsill.

A single yellow rose.

As Harry read the letter he felt happiness. He was glad that Snape was not forcing a relationship but instead, asked for an open friendship.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Snape."

Harry was wondering what the rose meant and why only one. He looked up and asked Hermione what it meant.

"Well, yellow means friendship and you got one because he wants you to know he means it, that he's honest and sincere about his intentions."

Harry smiled.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

As the Trio arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, Snape noticed that Harry was holding the rose that he had sent him and that made him smile a bit.

Harry looked up at the teachers' table, grinning shyly at Snape before looking away and starting to eat with his friends.

"Well, well, what have we got there Potter?" A venomous voice interrupted their calm meal.

Harry turned, looking for the source of the voice and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing. Say, where did you get that flower?" The snake asked.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, _Malfoy__.__"_

Snape was watching the whole time but was unable to do anything to stop it.

Harry was fuming, he needed Malfoy gone and now! "I think you should leave." He said standing up.

Harry was a bit taller then Malfoy but he didn't seem to care "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Now Malfoy was in Harry's face, which was red with anger at this point. "Get away from me asshole." He said through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" Draco asked, walking closer to him.

Harry reached for his wand but Draco was faster and he stupefied him, sending him sprawling across the floor.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

The last thing Harry remembered was fighting with Malfoy and getting hit with a curse and his head was killing him.

"Harry, dear, you have a visitor." Madame Pomfrey told him.

In walked Snape. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Like I just got hit with a thousand bludgers." Was Harry's reply.

Snape smiled a little. "I see you got the flower I sent you."

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Snape stood up and looked at Harry. "I was thinking... In light of our forming friendship, I believe it would be productive to set aside a time when we may speak freely to one another. Would dinner, tomorrow evening, be agreeable?" He asked, looking a bit nervous.

Harry smiled "I would like that a lot."

Harry was beginning to feel like this was to be a beautiful friendship


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter in my story and I hope you read and review!

Warnings: talk of sex? (does that count?)

Rating: T

I don't own Harry Potter

I would like to thank Dez again and thanks on all the other chapters I will do

**Chapter three**

It was the next day and Harry was let out of the hospital, but he had to take it easy in his classes. Of course his first class of

the day was Potions and he didn't think he had the head for it today but he was willing to try. As Harry entered the class he

saw the person he really didn't want to see... Malfoy.

"Let you out of the hospital have they?" Draco sneered.

Harry glared at him and took his seat.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Draco laughed.

"That is enough, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said as he shauntered in to the room.

The class was to make a truth potion due the next day and Harry was paired up with Ron.

An hour had gone by and as Ron was cutting up troll hair, something fell into their cauldron and it exploded.

Snape looked up to see who had failed and he saw Harry.

"Mr. Potter, are you really so un-capable of making a simple truth potion?" He asked, walking over to his table.

"But sir, someone tossed something in." Ron argued.

Snape glared at him "Ten points from Gryffindor and both of you detention, tonight."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry made his way down to Snape's office for his detention; Ron was serving his with Filch.

He got to the door and knocked.

"Enter."

Harry walked inside and saw that Snape had set up a huge table with candles and tons of food. "Wow..." Was all Harry

could say, this was the best detention yet!

Snape smirked and pulled out a chair for him. "Please, sit." He said as he pulled out a seat for himself.

"This was very sweet of you." Harry said with a slight blush.

"Eat, please, we have much to talk about."

Time was at a stand still as Harry and Snape talked the night away, one of the conversations was about the new law.

"I must tell you... for this to appear a substantial relationship, certain actions must… we have to- to… well I mean we must…"

Snape was flustered and… was that a blush Harry saw?

"We must what?" Harry knew what he meant but it was fun to tease.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about." Snape almost yelled and Harry smirked.

"You mean sex, _sir__._" Harry leaned in to the table.

Snape swallowed and nodded. "Yes that's what I was trying to say before you interrupted." Snape lied Harry just laughed.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

It was an hour later and well past curfew. "I guess I should go...don't want to get caught out of bed." Harry said as he stood up.

"I had a great time, Harry."

"I did to." Harry replied as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Snape's cheek.

Snape was still blushing a little way after Harry had left. 'he kissed me' he kept saying to himself. He knew he was acting like a giddy school girl but he didn't care at this moment, all he cared about was that Harry Potter had kissed him- even if just on the cheek!

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPS

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and he had a smile on his face.

"Why so happy?" Hermione asked.

"No reason, I just had the most wonderful dinner last night is all." he said and made his way to the Great Hall.

During breakfast Harry kept looking at Snape, he didn't know what was going on, but he was starting to fall for him. He just

didn't want to say anything just yet. After breakfast, Harry was walking down the hall to class someone grabbed him and

pushed him into an empty classroom. "What the..." He started to say but his mouth was covered by a hand.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you." The voice rang out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this is the 4th chapter and this one is M-rated due to swearing and non-consensual sex..you have been warned!! I would like to thank Ms.Elbow for helping me out with this chapter

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you." The voice rang out.

Harry bit the hand over his mouth and dashed for the door. Before he could close his hand around the doorknob, the

attacker yelled "_Colloportus!_" and the door locked.

Harry turned around to face his attacker and saw Blaise Zabini.

He reached for his wand, but Blaise was anticipating it and shouted "_Incarcerous!_" and Harry's wrists and ankles were bound

by coarse, heavy ropes. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Harry finally found his voice and cried out, "What the fuck are you doing, Zabini?!"

Blaise just smirked and replied, "You know _exactly _why you're here."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm here to fight for what's mine."

Harry blinked, confused. Had Zabini gone crazy?

"What do _I _have that's yours?"

"My best friend's heart."

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?" Blaise asked. "Why do you think he only ever picks fights with you?"

Harry gaped at Blaise in shock. "So…you're telling me that Malfoy is in love with me?"

"Yes and now you will pay." Blaise said, advancing on Harry.

Harry tried to wriggle away, but the binds were too constricting.

Blaise kneeled in front of Harry and sat him up. He pointed his wand at him and muttered, "_Diffindo,_" and Harry's robes

ripped to shreds. Harry yelped at the feeling of the cold stone floor against his bare skin.

Blaise moved behind Harry and pushed him over. "Get on your hands and knees." He said.

Harry, in his position, didn't dare disobey. He got onto all fours as best he could.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice wavering involuntarily.

"Shut up." There was the sound of a zipper being unzipped and moments later, Blaise's cock was brushing against his ass.

"No, don't!" Harry cried in a panic.

But it was useless. In one motion, Blaise had thrust into him forcefully with a grunt. Harry cried out in pain and kept pleading

for him to stop.

His pleas fell to deaf ears. Blaise raped him mercilessly. Harry felt as if he were being torn from the inside. A hand grabbed a

fistful of Harry's hair and yanked back.

"No!" Harry screamed. It hurt more and more with every thrust. All he could hear was their ragged breathing and the

slapping sound of skin on skin. He could feel something wet starting to drip down his thighs, but he didn't want to think

about it.

He felt it when Blaise came inside him. Blaise pumped into him, hard, a few times before he pulled out.

He stood up, hastily doing up his trousers. "You've actually got a hard-on?" He sneered down at Harry and kicked him over.

Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to get up. "Bastard," he groaned helplessly.

Blaise spit at the floor near Harry's head. "Now you know your place." He smirked and walked out the door.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry didn't know how long he was lying there, bleeding onto the floor. It was a long time before he heard anyone

walking by

the room and even then, he wasn't sure he wanted to be found like that.

But he cried out for help when he heard footsteps in the corridor, regardless. The footsteps stopped and came closer to the

room.

"In here!" Harry cried. "Help! I can't move!"

The door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. He stood at the doorway, staring at Harry in complete shock for a couple of seconds.

"What…_happened _to you?!"

"Get help!" Harry cried desperately.

Malfoy nodded. "Right, I'll—I'll get Professor Snape…" He turned and ran off.


End file.
